


Voiceless

by astyod



Category: Voice from the stone
Genre: Emilia Clarke - Freeform, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astyod/pseuds/astyod
Summary: Verena's fights.





	Voiceless

— Прекрати, Верена! — разразился гневный голос в моей голове. 

Чужой голос во мне. Чужая, что заняла мой разум своими мыслями. Вторглась без разрешения. И без пощады. Она ломала меня каждый раз, пронзая своим скверным холодным тоном мою суть. И я была совсем без сил. Без голоса. Без права. 

— Смирись и прекрати бороться. Иначе я найду способ помочь тебе это сделать!

Она грозилась низвести меня до пустоты. До пыли на ветру, которой не станет через мгновение. До крохи воздуха, которой никогда не существовало. И я уже едва ли могла чувствовать себя саму. Я терялась под натиском сознания воровки. Мой голос — всё, что у меня было. Но его могла слышать только Мальвина, к её несчастью. И я кричала изо всех сил непрестанно.

Чувствовала, как разрываются голосовые связки, которых у меня и не было. Я испытывала такую головную боль, что казалось, разорвусь сама. И моё сердце стучало, будто сотни планет рождаются в данный момент. И я не замолкала ни на минуту. Я не желала извести Мальвину. Лишь только не потерять себя.

Вот так неожиданно меня накрыло бурей, из которой я так и не смогла выбраться. Моё тело было занято другим человеком, мой разум был упрятан за решетку, моя жизнь была украдена. И мне казалось, что я до сих пор кручусь в той самой буре. Вихрь отрывает от меня по кусочку, а боль отдаёт во всё тело. Я не вижу себя, не могу потрогать, не могу ничего сказать. От меня не осталось даже силуэта. И лишь изредка я могла видеть размытые картинки — то, что меня окружает, то, что видит она моими глазами. 

Я могла видеть, как Мальвина улыбается в ответ мужчине, что обожает её до безумия, даже не зная, кто она на самом деле. Я видела, как она наигрывает веселую мелодию, упиваясь счастьем, в том время, как стёрла меня с лица земли. И я видела Джейкоба… Маленького мальчика, которого теперь сложно узнать. Ребёнок, что сияет радостью и разговаривает так же часто, как дышит. Ребёнок, который с самого начала знал, что ждёт меня, ведал о цене всего. Знал, что его упрямая мать, что так не хотела умирать, поглотит мою душу. Мальчик, что продолжал радостно приветствовать женщину с моим лицом, зная, что где-то там глубоко внутри осталась я. Верена. Одинокая, никому не нужная няня, чей путь состоял из одних расставаний. Так я прожила жизнь, что ни одна душа на земле не станет искать меня. И никто никогда не назовет меня мамой, кроме Джейкоба. Который так долго и усердно хранил молчание, чтобы однажды посмотреть в глаза своей матери сквозь мои.

— Мама? — позвал он, когда вошёл в комнату и увидел, как Мальвина агриться на собственное отражение.  
— Оставь меня, — отрезала она.  
— Мы ведь собирались на озеро.  
— Я сказала..! — Мальвина подскочила и схватила сына за запястье, уже собиралась развернуть его так, что могла бы и руку сломать, и вдруг пришла в себя. — Джейкоб, милый, прости…

Я видела, с каким недоумением он смотрел на нее. Я слышала мысли Мальвины — была рассержена тем, что он был напуган ею. Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво, так что мальчик поспешил прочь, не реагируя на уговоры матери. Мы слышали, как его туфли отбивали ритм по каменной лестнице. И затем тишина. 

И вновь разгневанный возглас как пощёчина.

— Посмотри, что ты сделала со мной, Верена! Ты довольна?

«К черту тебя.»

Не моя вина, что эта ведьма украла меня. Не моя вина, что я хочу обратно свою жизнь, какая бы она ни была. Я вновь хочу вдыхать воздух, сухой или влажный. Я хочу ступнями чувствовать мокрую землю. Я мечтаю вновь оказаться наверху той башни, куда меня заманил Джейкоб, и ощутить порывы ветра на коже, разрезающие шею. Я хочу спрыгнуть с той башни. Или не спрыгнуть. Я хочу иметь выбор. И управлять своей волей. 

Но вместо этого я изо дня в день чувствую, как растворяюсь в ней. Её мысли заменяют мои. Я все реже могу слышать себя. И всё, что я помню, как темные липкие лапы её заклятье вцепились в мою плоть, во всё моё существо и разорвали меня в клочья. Я рассеялась по собственному сознанию, в огромной клетке, где нет места и песчинке. Последнее, что я чувствовала, как мне было холодно и страшно на камнях склепа. Как меня замуровали. Но я всё ещё была жива, видела свет. И в этом тусклом огне я разглядела её лицо со злорадной улыбкой. И с тех пор настоящая тьма наступила. И я уже не видела ни капли света и не чувствовала ни единого укола реальности. 

— Я уничтожу тебя! — вонзала она свои гневные угрозы в то, что от меня осталось. — Ты — ничто. 

Призрак своих мыслей. Пленница собственного тела. Отсутствие себя самой. И всё, о чем я могла молиться, чтобы хоть одна душа, хоть одно живое существо протянуло мне руку. Ребёнок или старик, неважно. Чтобы хоть кто-нибудь вспомнил о существовании Верены и обратил заклятье вспять. Или убил её, какая разница. Я не хочу погибнуть, став ею полностью. Я не хочу позволить ей жить, расхаживая моими ногами и касаясь моими губами чужих губ.

«Будь ты проклята!»

— Няня?

Я услышала… Впервые за это бесконечное время я услышала, как кто-то зовёт меня. Я знала, что заплакала бы сейчас, если б могла. Если бы я хотя бы имела глаза или слезы. Мои чувства. Джейкоб прислонился к стене, обросшей плющем, и заговорил со мной. Я не знала, откуда я могла видеть и чувствовать всё это, но я слышала.

Я чувствовала, как меня становится невообразимо много. Я словно расщепилась на миллиард кусочков, но осталась единой. Слышала каждый шорох в каждом углу замка. Будто давно была такой, но лишь сейчас осознала. И я ответила Джейкобу. И он вновь ответил мне. Он спрашивал, как я. И, наверное, всё, что мне требовалось — не протянутая рука, а лишь голос. Голос, который спросит. И уста, с коих спадет звук моего имени. И останется в памяти. Мне нужно было остаться в чьей-то памяти, потому что в своей собственной мне не было места. 

И хранителем остатков сущности Верены стал мальчик, что навещал меня каждый день. Он держал мою связь с миром. Я больше не чувствовала себя в своем теле, не слышала голоса Мальвины. Но я была каждой клеточкой замка, каждой пылинкой и всем им целиком. 

Была, пока однажды мальчик не подрос и его не убедили, что меня нет. Больше никто не пришел. Никогда. Теперь не я была каждым кирпичиком старого замка, а каждый кирпичик становился мной. И молитвы больше не помогали. И кричать не удавалось. Голос пропал. Моё имя не слетело с уст ни одного из детей, которым я помогала. Мир замолчал. Моя жизнь стала равна пустоте. Прозвенев бойко напоследок, тишина моего имени замолчала и развеялась по воздуху.

Я едва помнила женщину, которую видела в зеркале. Но, кажется, её хорошо помнил мой муж. Но ему было плевать, что находится внутри. Здесь была я. Снова способная дышать, видеть, есть и обнимать моего сына. Некоторое время Верена донимала меня своими воплями, просясь наружу. Но вскоре я подавила её и дух никому ненужной няни развеялся по замку и налетом осел на холодных молчаливых камнях.

Я видела в отражении лишь себя и слабо помнила то чувство одиночества, когда блуждала одним лишь голосом по старому дому, пытаясь вновь вернуться к моему мальчику. Он был послушным и сделал всё, чтобы вернуть меня. Я пообещала ему никогда не уходить. И я сдержу слово, во что бы то ни стало. Души будут гибнуть, но это ничто по сравнению с привязанностью матери к сыну. И голоса будут звучать в завываниях ветра в пустых каменных комнатах, но никогда не будут громче моей любви.


End file.
